One Year With Miss Obnoxious
by Reinadee
Summary: 'Stepping onto a brand-new path is difficult, but not more difficult than remaining in a situation, which is not nurturing to the whole woman'. Sacrifices must be made in order to protect what is important, even if that includes a document stating love.


**So I am always hesitant to write Gintama fanfiction as it is always very wrong, but I decided to put up this story that I have had locked away for awhile. Please enjoy :-)**

* * *

One Year With Miss Obnoxious

_Chapter One_

_or_

_'Thin Air'_

* * *

_'We can't promise that there won't be a war.'_

Tuesdays were her favourite day, had been since childhood. This was heavily influenced by the fact that on Tuesdays, her family had served the weekly roast dinner. Everything good happened on this day, so one would assume that this particular Tuesday of May would be like any other.

But that assumption would be wrong, and the person who had assumed would have been physically hit.

For one, she was not with family anymore which did unfortunately result in no weekly roast. For another, she had never felt as much anger as she had previously in her lifetime of sixteen years.

She sat on a bench. It was made of stone or something and felt weird against her bare legs. Parts of yellow material were scattered around her and frills were still hanging against the ruined hem of her dress. Or, what use to be a dress.

In the heat of her anger she had ripped off the oversized and completely annoying layers of the dress in which she had been forced to wear. The under layers, which protected the frail material were the only things still undamaged.

_'One year, then the relationship between us will be fixed.'_

Tears stained her pale complexion and her orange hair was askew as it too suffered from her earlier fit. Ripping out her hair from its high tail didn't result in a perfect look. The pale ribbon which held up her locks, had been abandoned and left on the grass.

She glanced over into the courtyard and noticed the stupid and obnoxious looking red roses that had been laid out perfectly along a rail. Scoffing, she rose from the bench and walked along the path, stomping her legs for personal emphasis.

"One year, my ass cheek." She mumbled, grabbing a rose petal and tearing it off. Her ocean blue eyes were narrowed and looked around her, taking in the beautiful scenery which she certainly did not think high off.

She was well aware of the fact that several servants were standing above her on the balcony, watching to make sure she didn't escape, most likely. They were all curiously leaning over, observing her and even letting out a few laughs and whispers.

_'We have to do something aside from a peace treaty to influence the public.'_

Her shoes were long forgotten and leaning against the bench. They were way to high and uncomfortable to walk in and she hated them from the start. Especially the way they crashed against the floors inside the building beside her.

She walked back and forth before finally running back up the path, grabbing her shoes and swinging them aggressively as she went. Her feet hit the pavement and she did her best to ignore the pain and continue on with a stone cold face.

The servants had unconsciously walked along the balcony to keep her in view, their looks were all of surprise and suspense, unsure of the situation. They watched as the girl so different to them, hopped up the palace stairs with a scowl on her face.

_'Kagura... remember, whatever happens... you are still the same person, no matter the change.'_

She could see him, standing at the entrance doors with a smug grin plastered on his face. He was practically boasting to her just through a look. She narrowed her eyes even further if possible, and was well aware of the fact the he looked amused.

"Three conditions!" She snarled, quickening her pace. She was could tell that he could hear her and was paying attention.

"One, I get to go home whenever I can."

Her feet were throbbing, but she did not seem to notice, or rather, she was trying to ignore the pain.

"Two, I can go out into the city whenever there is nothing on."

Her pale fists were clenched, she could feel her nails pressing against her palms.

"And three... on Tuesdays, you make roast."

Once she had reached him she stood her ground, stretchering her body as much as possible to increase her height. His stupid red eyes looked down on her with arrogance and he nodded.

"Give me a pen. Lets put it in writing."

* * *

**Short and confusing. If you like it please tell me and ill continue. Any thoughts or criticism are highly appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
